


Science Experiment

by KakuLysiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: (both him and me), 18+ readers only pls, Biting, F/M, Fingering, For Science!, He has no idea what he's doing ngl, INTENSE SWEATING, Licking, Reader has female parts, TBH this is mostly fluff, Very light smut, babys first smut, multiple arms/hands, science theme, skelepuppet, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakuLysiko/pseuds/KakuLysiko
Summary: You need some money because bills are an unfortunate problem in your life, so when you see an ad in the paper advertising an easy payout for a scientific exploration of your body…Well, why not!





	

Nervously you filled out the last of the paper work, wondering just what had possibly possessed you to agree to this. Well, no, you knew just what the cause was, but you were almost too ashamed to admit it. You needed the money, and the payout was really good for what you had to do.

 _It's not prostitution._ You firmly reminded yourself, feeling heat creep up your cheeks as you slid the clipboard onto the counter. _It's a scientific exploration. Like uh, like going to the doctor or something!_ Ok that didn't help, but you knew you had to calm down before you headed to the examination room.

The woman behind the desk took your paperwork with a polite smile, typing things into her computer as she looked over the clipboard. You stood there uncomfortably until she gave you a glance. "You may sit back down until you're called." She said simply, earning a flustered stutter of apology from you as you hurried over to one of the few chairs scattered around.

Time ticked by slowly as you fidgeted in your chair, your nerves growing more frayed with each passing moment. _M-maybe you shouldn't do this after all…After all, it was such a- a personal thing!_ Your blush returned with vigor and you held your hands firmly in your lap, genuinely about to just call the whole thing off.

Just as you were about to stand up and apologize for wasting everyone's time, your name was called. You stood up quickly, squeaking out a "H-here!" The aid, who was standing at a now-open door at the back of the room, gave you a worried glance for a second. However it was quickly replaced by a well-rehearsed polite smile as they waved you forward.

You stiffly walked towards them, following them through the door and down several dull-looking hallways. They led you to a room that had been set up similarly to a normal examination room, which oddly enough helped you to relax a bit. Right, this _was_ a medical thing, technically. Sure you were getting paid, and it wasn't for your health, but still a medical thing.

Picking up a folded garment from the counter the aid handed it to you. "Please strip, including underwear, and change into this. The doctor will be in in a few minutes." They said simply, but upon noticing your anxious expression gave you a kind smile in return. "Don't worry, he's really very nice, if a bit- ah- odd looking." They tried to soothe but you weren't sure it was helping.

"What- what does he look like exactly?" You couldn't help but ask, assuming it was a human that would be doing the examination. It wasn't like there weren't non-humans with doctorates but humans were still the dominating species in the field.

"He's mm, well.." They paused, brow knitting together as they thought a moment. "He says he's a 'skeleton puppet' created by someone he calls 'The Artist'. So he looks pretty skeletal. He's got four arms, too. But he's got a friendly face, and an even friendlier personality." Their description only left you more nervous as you were now expecting a four armed human skeleton to come waltzing in and that was **not** a settling image in your mind.

Giving you a small laugh and a bit of an apologetic wave they bade you farewell and left you to change into the hospital gown they had left behind. At least you wouldn't be stark nude when this "Dr. Nythus" came into the room.

Almost reluctantly you pulled off your clothes, folding them neatly and setting them aside, your face flushing madly as you unhooked your bra and then finally slid off your underwear. You slipped on the thin fabric of the gown, shivering as the open back did nothing to shield your skin from the air conditioned temperature.

Finally changed you sat down on the exam table, shifting uncomfortably as the coolness of the paper felt strange against your bare skin. The clock on the wall ticked loudly in your ears, accompanied by the rushing thud of your heartbeat.

You couldn't believe you were going through with this!

However before you could lose your nerve a small knock sounded from the door. It caused you to jump in surprise and focus on it as it clicked open. In walked who you could only assume was Dr. Nythus, a clipboard held in one of his hands as he looked at it intensely. The aid had been right, sort of. Before you did indeed stand a skeleton-like person, though he wasn't at all what you had imagined.

He was of average height, around 5'9" if you had to hazard a guess. With a thin build that leant well into the whole "Doctor/scientist" thing. And while his rolled up sleeves revealed very skeletal arms- all four of them- his hands had more of a puppet quality to them. They were obviously modeled after skeletal hands, but the palm was solid, only marked with two vertical lines from knuckle to wrist to loosely mimic the bones.

His finger tips were a deep burnt purple, with the rest of the digits being more of a wine purple. Other than that his 'bones' were like a medium beige. Really though you couldn't tell how skeletal he was beyond his arms as he wore a sand colored lab coat, accented with golden yellow, over an orange turtle neck sweater. His pants were simple slacks in a similar tone to his fingertips.

What really caught you off guard was his head, however. If you squinted it looked _kinda_ skull-like, but really he looked like a smooth featured doll without a nose or ears. His head was rounded with large eye…sockets? That somehow had creases by the inside corners of  them like he didn't sleep well and were lit up by ovals of yellow light (the middle of which looked like an orange diamond). His smile wasn't even remotely skeletal in nature, though it was pulled into a large flat-toothed grin. Said teeth seemed to be a singular row encompassing his whole mouth, instead of a top and bottom set. All in all, aside from the fact he obviously had eye sockets instead of eyes, no ears, and no nose what so ever he looked fairly normal.

Turning his expression to you he flinched, as if he had forgotten you were going to be there. One of his free hands came up quickly and waved slightly as he tittered. "Oh, yes, hello! You're here, this is good!" He spoke cheerfully, eye lights dancing around for a second as his mouth didn't move. He had a pretty average voice, if a bit on the higher end of the male spectrum. Again, not what you were expecting from him.

"Sorry for the wait! I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable. Comfort is very important today, or well always, but especially today. Right now. Are you comfortable?" He spoke quickly, his surprisingly malleable face shifting as his brows furrowed one second and then rose the next with each shift in his tone. Beads of sweat slowly trickled down the sides of his skull as he watched your face for a reaction.

Realizing you hadn't said anything yet you stuttered out a hasty greeting. "O-oh uh, hi. You must be Dr. Nythus, right?" Somehow your tone didn't completely betray your frazzled nerves as you sat there stiffly. He noticed regardless, and the bright smile on his face seemed to wilt slightly.

"I am! How rude. Me, that is! Not you! I should have introduced myself- you're fine." He rubbed the side of his head absentmindedly. "Thank you. For coming here- for signing up for this." He then added with a firm nod of his head as his smile brightened again. You nodded mutely in response.

"As I said before, comfort is priority. I want you to pick a 'safe word' that you can tell me if this gets to be too much. Not that it should! Get to be too much, that is. I will be _very_ gentle- with the examination, I mean. As that's what you've signed up for. Even if it is of a more…intimate nature?" Nythus trailed off at the end, more sweat heading down his skull. Was he just as nervous as you? That thought made you smile internally, and eased the tension you were feeling.

"A safe word? Well uh, how about.." You trailed off, thinking of something you would easily be able to say. "Pear." You said simply. You had no idea why that was the first thing you thought of, but it would work. Plus it was unlikely you would casually use it in conversation and send mixed signals to him.

"Pear? Ok. Yes that works fine. Good." He scribbled the word down on his clipboard, before turning his attention back to you. "Now then, we can get started." His tone seemed to shift slightly to something more serious, but it kept its light nature.

You instantly felt your anxiety flair back up and you reached up to undo the gown. However Nythus stopped you with a raise of one hand. "No you can leave that on for now. I will be starting with your back." He spoke softly, and honestly you were a little glad for it. "Lean forward please." You obliged without hesitation.

Stepping around, Nythus reached out with a hand and gently placed it between your shoulder blades. You gasped slightly at the contact, his faux bones smooth and surprisingly warm to the touch. The hand started to make soothing motions, as if he were trying to get you to relax while another hand came up to press against your mid-back. His digits pressed firmly, but gently, against your spine as they moved down slowly, before back up- Tracing the bumps and ridges the bones presented beneath your flesh.

Setting down his clipboard his other two hands came to rest on your back then, tracing around your ribs and then down to your hips. It was unsettling, having so many hands on you, but he hadn't stopped rubbing your upper back and it helped keep you calmer.

Fingers pushed and shifted your skin around, prodding gently at the different muscles of your back. One of the hands was removed and you heard the soft scratching of him writing something down before the hand returned to your skin.

By then a pair of hands had moved up to your shoulders, rubbing and exploring your trapezius muscles and neck. Honestly his hands felt more like a massage than an examination, and you realized you had relaxed quite a lot. Had he intended for this? The thought made you smile, as it meant he really **was** trying to make you comfortable.

You were jarred from that content thought however when the hands at your shoulders suddenly started to untie the gown. Nythus obviously noticed the change as the hands stilled for a moment, his other two holding your sides gently as if to reassure you.

"Ah, yes, I am done with your back. Sorry, I should have said something!" He fumbled, his voice a lot closer than you were expecting it to be. "I'm removing your gown, but it will stay set in your lap for now. I only need your torso currently." He soothed, going back to undoing the admittedly stubborn bow you had tied. His other set of hands rubbed circles in your skin with their thumbs, and you found the gesture calming.

After a few more seconds of fumbling he got the gown undone at the top and then worked on the second bow with his lower set of hands, the top pair holding the strings of the first to prevent the gown from falling off.

Once the thin fabric wasn't tied around you anymore he carefully folded it down your lap, still behind you. He didn't move right away, one set of hands resting on your upper arms and the other set still on your sides.

"I'm walking around now." He spoke quietly, taking his hands off you as he stepped around to your front. You felt a brief urge to cover yourself, but fought it back as a blush filled your face. _Right, you had signed up for a full body exploration- not an admittedly really nice back massage._

Nythus just looked at your silently, his hands all held half way up as if he were trying to decide where to start. You could see the eye lights flicking around, taking you in, and it made you very self conscious.

Suddenly he nodded once to himself and stepped forward, placing a pair of hands on your shoulders, the other set falling back to his sides for the moment. He started to trace and press at the dips and bumps of your skin, feeling your clavicle with one hand as the other traced up and around your neck. This felt a lot more intimate than the back exploration and your heated face didn't cool down.

Finally the second set of hands came up, only to replace the first set as it had traveled up to your face. His fingers played with your lower lip, moving it back to show off your teeth. He glanced at you for a moment, digits still to your mouth, and you realized he wanted you to open it.

You weren't sure how to feel about that, but opened your mouth anyways. His faux bone slipped into it quickly, fingertips tracing your teeth and clicking slightly against the uneven surfaces. They tasted…Strange. Almost coppery, but with a noticeable buzz like static, minus the shock. You found yourself paying more attention to that than his hands. Well, until his fingers moved a bit too far back and you suddenly lurched with a gag.

Instantly the hand recoiled and Nythus stuttered, "Sorry, sorry! I forgot humans had a gag reflex like that!" His other hands had stilled for a moment before resuming their exploration.

The bottom set started to drift away from your shoulders and towards your chest, cupping your breasts gently as he turned his attention to them. His top set busied themselves with gently rubbing your head and face soothingly, and you were glad for the small action of comfort.

The lower hands lifted and moved your breasts gently, thumbs brushing your nipples. You let out a small gasp at that, earning a glance from him, before he returned his attention to the hardening nubs. He pressed and moved one around, watching it spring back in place with a deep interest.

His other hand trailed down over your ribs, earning a slight squirm from you as it tickled. A small chuckle slipped from him at that and he reassuringly pat your head, his lower set of hands still busying themselves with your breasts and ribs.

The top set, much to your unhappiness, moved from your head and to your arms. They explored the muscle and skin in the same way as the rest of you, and you found the whole situation settling into a rhythm. It became easier to ignore his wandering hands, and easier for you to settle down despite him playing with your breasts.

Without warning he took his hands back and crouched down, startling you. Before you could assume his goal however, he looked up to you and sheepishly smiled. "Ah yes, I am going to look at your legs first, before…" He trailed off, his voice seeming to catch slightly. You could only nod mutely as he took your legs in each set of hands to resume the familiar rhythm of exploration.

It tickled every now and again, but otherwise didn't bother you much. Well, until he started moving further up your thighs. You finally realized that this was it- there wasn't anything left for him to explore besides… Your face flushed darkly again as he gently took the thin gown still resting on your lap and lifted it, setting it to the side. And just like that you were completely exposed, and your heart raced in your chest.

 

_Was it too late to back out? You had your safe word; maybe you should use it. But would he get mad? He was paying you to explore there, too. Full body, the advert had said. That meant everywhere._

 

Your thoughts raced as Nythus stood up slowly, one set of hands resting on your knees. He startled you from them when he spoke in the softest tone you had heard yet. "I am going to move slowly with this. Please tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort." He said as his lower set of hands gently pushed your knees apart, one of his other hands trailing fingertips down your stomach. You couldn't help the clench in your abdomen as you anticipated their path. He paused, however, seeming to think better of  it as he pulled that hand away.

You let out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding, looking at him in confusion. A startled sound escaped you as his eye lights suddenly seemed to burn with energy- or well, magic. An unoccupied hand of his also glowed with the same light, and suddenly there was a fifth hand just _floating_. It was semi-opaque and the same color as his eyes, and with a flick of his wrist was moving down to your stomach.

You followed it with almost morbid curiosity, tending as it pressed to your stomach and slowly slid down.

It seemed to buzz slightly against you, reminding you of when he had been exploring your mouth earlier, and you couldn't help a shiver rippling down your spine. Slowly the magical hand slid down your groin and came to rest over your most intimate spot, cupping it gently with a warm hum.

You steadied your breath, which Nythus had seemed to be waiting for. The hand suddenly pressed in, spreading you slightly as it brushed against your clit. The sensation was like electricity and you suddenly lurched forward, hands coming up to grip at his sleeves. That startled him and he didn't move, brows knitted together in apparent worry.

"S-sorry" you breathed, your face once again flushed. "That spot is r-really sensitive. B-but in a good way." It was awkward, explaining that to him, but he hummed a sound of understanding as he moved the floating hand away from that area and further down into the damp folds of your sex.

Trembles rolled through you as he explored the outer area, only dipping a finger slightly in your entrance before moving on. That apparently wasn't his goal for the moment, and you were glad for that.

A hand suddenly pressed gently on your shoulder and you were startled into looking at him. "Please lay back now." He said quietly as the hands on your knees wrapped under them and lifted them up, his hand on your shoulder pressing a bit more insistently. You obliged, though somewhat reluctantly, as you lay down on the cold paper of the examination table.

There magic hand on your sex resumed its explore, finally pushing a single finger into you now that it had the room. You gasped, tensing up and getting another glance from Nythus. "Did that hurt?" He asked quickly, not moving any of his hands. You shook your head, unable to speak as mortification overtook you.

 

_He was inside you._

 

 _His finger was_ inside _you!_

 

Somehow you felt your face was getting even more red, though surely that couldn't be possible given how extensive your blush _already was_. His finger explored your walls, pressing against them in different directions. It didn't feel bad, if you pushed passed the intense embarrassment of it all, but it wasn't very satisfying either in all honesty.

He almost seemed to sense this, adding another finger into your opening as he felt around. It elicited a small shiver, a familiar warmth starting to pool in your core. It was barely anything, however, and Nythus couldn't ignore your lack of excitement. He suddenly stopped, a frown darkening his features for a second as his brows drew together. Slipping his spectral hand out of you he rest one of his free hands across his mouth, looking deep in thought. 

"I-is something wrong?" You squeaked, suddenly nervous of how displeased he seemed as you craned your neck to look at him. Had you done something to upset him? You couldn't sit up however, thanks to his lower set of arms still holding your legs. He flinched slightly and looked at you, face relaxing into his normal smile.

"Ah no! Well, yes. But not you. Well, yes you, but it's my fault it's you." He explained poorly. Noticing your mood dip even more he waved his free hand back and forth quickly. "I mean! It's! I-" Nythus stuttered, eye lights dancing every which way as he tried to find his words. "You're not- I haven't managed to ah- Turn you on?" He posed it as a question, as if he were unsure if he was right. You blinked a few times, almost tempted to let out a laugh, but held back as it was obvious he wasn't happy with this fact.

"W-well, uh, the rubbing was nice and all? Like really nice, ok. But, it's uh-" Oh god, there was no way you could keep speaking as he looked at you intently, obviously wanting to learn how to solve this problem. "I-i-it's not…What…Gets me going…" You managed to force out in a mumble, hiding your face in your hands.

"Might I…Inquire what _does_?" He asked softly, setting your legs down finally as he wait for his answer. "I ah, well I wouldn't normally press, but it is important for this examination to hold any uh, useful information." Nythus added as he rubbed the side of his skull, seeming uncomfortable pressing on a matter you were so flustered about.

Seeing him look almost as uncomfortable as you helped you to calm down a bit. It was obvious he really cared about how you felt, despite the clinical approach he'd taken with this all. Which, well, made sense, as it was literally for science. But it was still nice seeing him treat this like it was _more_ than that. It made you feel respected- Something you really needed right now.

You searched your mind for the right words, trying to think of what _did_ get you going. The answer was uncomfortably intimate, but you forced yourself to tell him anyway. "Well, uh, I.. I like…Being held down, with my wrists over my head.." You started, unable to meet his gaze as he watched you curiously. "And uh..I like biting and licking? Not like, rough biting, but nipping." Part of you wanted the floor to open up and swallow you whole. You'd only ever talked about these things with significant others, and here you were telling a guy you'd only just met. But you knew it was important, and it was for the study he was conducting on you currently.

"Mmm, I think that is quite possible. Anything else?" He asked, completely unfazed by your preferences. You almost balked at his casual tone, but reminded yourself yet again that he was a scientist who was trying to get results, while also making sure you were comfortable. Meekly you shook your head and his smile grew a bit. "Wonderful! Then let us try again!" He smiled widely, shrugging off his coat suddenly as it would only get in the way.

You had to marvel at the new parts of him you could see. His sweater was apparently an open-back styled thing, which made sense given his arms. It however showed off a little of his torso thanks to the cut of the fabric, revealing thick ribs over what looked to be...Something, you couldn't quite make out. You were also able to see the ends of his collar bone sticking out by his upper shoulder sockets, and it fascinated you.

However you were quickly pulled from you curious stare as Nythus suddenly leaned over you, bracing himself with his lower set of arms. "Please make sure to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." He whispered close to your ear, causing you to shiver. Holy shit you hadn't expected his tone to be so….Seductive? It sent butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

You heard a soft click next to your head and couldn't help your curiosity as you glanced over. Your first thought was shock when you realized he had actually opened his mouth- something you hadn't thought possible for some reason. Your second thought was more of a feeling of horror when you saw that his teeth were in fact not blunt like you had originally anticipated, but instead tapered down to dangerous looking points.

Nythus noticed your body tense and send you a glance, his mouth hanging open slightly. The corners of his mouth twitched into a frown and he looked like he was about to back off again. But, no, you felt bad having already caused so much trouble for him. Before either of you really realized it, you had grabbed a firm handful of his shirt, not letting him back off.

He flinched at the action and looked at you with concern but you had steeled yourself and gave him a firm nod. Relaxing, he lowered back down, brushing the tips of his teeth against the crook of your shoulder. It sent shivers down your spine and you gripped his shirt a bit more tightly.

Very carefully, as it was obvious he was just as aware of his teeth as you were, he pinched a small section of skin between his teeth. The faint pain it brought stirred heat in your belly and you let out a small breath of sound, shifting up against him some more. He seemed encouraged by that and repeated the action in a slightly different spot, his glowing hand twitching and motioning the still-present magical one between you two.

The dense magic of the hand buzzed faintly as its fingers slid down between your folds again, and he was already able to feel a difference in excitement. There was more work to be done to get you to the point needed, but he was more confident now in the success of his experiment. So he continued to stroke you between your legs, nipping softly at various spots on your shoulders and neck.

Your breath started to pick up and you were distracted enough by the pooling heat between your legs and in your core that you didn't immediately notice when something started to glow next to your head. Suddenly you felt something warm and smooth slide along your skin. It was like wet glass, and you didn't have to look to know it was his tongue. And _stars_ did it feel good, sending wonderful shivers through you as he soothed the irritated skin of your neck with slow drags.

Without much warning your grip was pulled from his shirt gently, two more magical hands having appeared making the total of hands he had 7. They pinned your wrists above you and you felt your breath hitch in eagerness.

Thanks to the position of your arms your neck and shoulders were hard for him to get to, so he decided to focus his attention on your breasts. He dragged his tongue around one almost painfully slow, letting the tip flick your nipple in a way that actually elicited a groan from you.

With all the ministrations he was giving your torso you almost didn't notice his fingers dipping lightly at your entrance, teasing you softly. Your mind was pulled right to that hand as soon as it started to press, however, a finger easily sliding in and being joined by a second not even a moment later. The sensation was vastly different from how it had been earlier, as your walls were much more sensitive to the touch now.

You gasped and tried to shove your hips closer to his hand as he slowly pulled the fingers back, curling them to rub wonderfully against you. He pushed them back in again just as slowly, stoking the fire inside your abdomen. _It wasn't enough- You needed_ more.

"P-please-" You whispered, squirming slightly against the table and causing him to halt mid-lick to glance at you in concern. "I- ah- m-more- I need more- I-" It was hard to form words, as his hand had quickly resumed its stroking inside you when he realized you weren't in pain or discomfort.

"What would you like me to do?" He rumbled softly, earning another whimper from you. You shifted your hips against his hand more firmly, shuddering as his thumb brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves near the top. His eyelights flicked down for a second, before back at you. You didn't need to say anything; He knew what you wanted.

So as his fingers pumped slowly in you, he began to tease and rub your clit, quickly figuring out what pattern you liked best as you gasped and whimpered against the table. On top of his stroking and rubbing he had resumed nipping your skin gently and then licking over the tender flesh. All the attention he was giving you was starting to compound on itself, causing tension to coil inside you.

Your hips bucked slightly as your body craved more stimulation from him, starting to approach the edge of what you could take. You gasped and whimpered, slipping out a groan or two here and there. The sounds mortified you, but you couldn't even begin to muffle them as his pace inside you picked up. It seemed he could tell you were close.

All at once pleasure crashed down on you and stole your breath, sending spasms of ecstasy pulsing through each muscle as your insides clenched over and over on his fingers. His motions slowed, drawing out your orgasm as much as he could. When it finally subsided he stopped, stilling his hand for a few seconds before slowly pulling it out.

And like that the glow of magic around his hand and misting from his eyelights vanished, along with the magical hands that had been summoned. He stood up and away from the table, leaving you laying there a panting mess.

"You may get dressed when you're ready." Nythus spoke almost dismissively as he wrote various things down on the clipboard from earlier. Maybe it was just you still coming down from your climax, but his words left a painful pang in your chest as you sat up. Once you had gotten into it, you had genuinely forgotten that it had just been for whatever study he was doing.

Suddenly you felt dirty and used, and you curled up on the table to cover yourself since the gown and your clothes were both too far away to reach. Nythus paused his writing when he glanced up and saw your state. Worry replaced the neutral expression he'd had, and he set the clipboard down to walk over to you.

"Is-" He started, hands hovering around you as if he were reluctant to touch you. It made you feel worse. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked, a bit of urgency in his voice. You shook your head, not wanting to explain to him what was wrong.

That did nothing to help him feel better and he let out a quiet whine, looking even more concerned. "Sh-should I call a nurse? I'm sorry, I really don't- I don't know what to do for you _. Shit, what do I do_?!" Hearing him curse pulled you from your self-disgust quickly as you looked at him. 

 

_Oh._

 

He really didn't know.

 

Now you just felt silly, the endorphins and after effects of the earlier events leaving your system finally. Of course he wouldn't know how to act after sex- He was a puppet after all. Not to mention it had been for an experiment. He had no real attachment to you, nor you to him. You had let yourself get caught up in the moment, and it'd overtaken you for a minute there.

Giving him a small smile you put a hand on one of his arms, and he instantly relaxed. "No, sorry, my mind was just being silly. I'm fine, really!" You soothed, feeling embarrassed that he had gotten so worried. Nythus shifted on his feet, looking hard at your face as if to try and figure out if you were lying.

"I ah- I really am sorry, still. If I did something wrong. I feel like I did. And I'm sorry for it." He mumbled, his gaze dropping to the floor quickly as he folded all sets of arms around himself for a moment. Letting them fall back to his sides he gave you a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Anyway, you can get dressed when you are ready. Payment will be handled at the desk. Thank you for your valuable help with my study- You gave me a lot of great data."

You opened your mouth to say something, but found you couldn't think of anything. So you simply nodded mutely and slipped off the table, heading over to your clothes quickly. It took you only a minute to slip everything back on and you gave the skeleton puppet one last glance, watching him scribble more down on his clipboard.

"Thank you." You finally said, nodding at him once. "For making sure I was comfortable. I enjoyed myself a lot." A genuine smile found its way to your face, and Nythus gave you a beaming on in return. He seemed much more comfortable at your words, and you were glad you weren't leaving on a sour note.

 

With that, you opened the door and left.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: guess who somehow didn't notice the massive formatting errors in thIS HHHHH... they're fixed now, though!!
> 
> //lays on the ground 
> 
> I don't know what on earth made me decide to post this, but uh, HOPE  
> YOU ENJOYED IT?? 
> 
> TBH This was a challenge to push me out of my comfort zone, and boy did it work..
> 
> Also for those curious as to Nythus' appearance, have an art of him; 
> 
> http://kakusart.tumblr.com/post/151103976059


End file.
